


Red & Yellow Roses

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Gift Exchange, Language of Flowers, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Roses, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Red roses represent love.Yellow roses represent friendship.But what about one that’s both?LadyNoir Day 6:Rose
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811923
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	Red & Yellow Roses

Marinette wouldn’t admit she was starting to fall for Chat Noir; she was in love with Adrien, after all.

She just didn’t want all of those gorgeous roses Chat Noir offered Ladybug to go to waste is all!

And so, Marinette somehow found herself falling into the habit of pressing the roses she’d received, her large album already half full.

And as her technique improved, she found each rose to be more beautiful than the last.

Just like every single one of Chat Noir’s most recent romantic gestures.

With Valentine’s Day approaching, a part of her was sure she’d be receiving another rose from her partner.

She told herself she had to return the favor somehow, some way while also drawing a line.

So, what better way than to offer him a rose too?

Only a yellow one though! Because those represented friendship!

* * *

So, a few days before Valentine’s Day, Marinette found herself standing in a flower shop with the intention of finding the most beautiful rose for her partner.

Gazing at the bin of yellow roses, there was one in particular that stood out to her. The only one of its kind there, Marinette picked up a gorgeous yellow rose with the faintest of its tips blushed red. “This is so pretty…” She spoke in awe before closing her eyes to inhale its sweet scent.

Tikki resisted the urge to laugh at how Marinette must’ve not known that the rose held an entirely different meaning. “It’s perfect, Marinette!”

“I think so too…”

* * *

“Hey, Kid. Tikki dropped by while you were gone. Looks like Ladybug has a message for you.” Plagg’s held out a card to his holder.

“A message?! **From Ladybug?!** ” Adrien swiped it in excitement.

_CN,_

_If you have the time, please meet me behind our statue in the park at 08:45 am._

_-LB_

Adrien gasped as he grabbed his treasured Valentine’s Day card from the year prior. The handwriting was so similar! “Plagg! Do you think that—”

“No, no, and NO!” Plagg yelled. “Whatever you’re thinking, no. Whatever you just thought of doing, no! Tikki specifically told me that Ladybug had **nothing** romantic planned for you and asked that you absolutely do **NOT** bring anything.”

“But—”

“No, _buts_!” The kwami said in warning; he would not incur Tikki’s wrath. Though Tikki was not destructive, she was certainly creative, especially when it came to finding ways to make him pay for his actions. “It’s up to you whether you stand her up or not, but you better make your decision quick.” He pointed to the nearby clock; it was 08:20 am.

“I’m going!” Adrien motioned for Plagg to hide in his pocket as he grabbed all of his required belongings and ran toward the door. He told the Gorilla that he wanted to head over to school early so he could give a gift to his friend before classes started. As his bodyguard went to bring the car around, Adrien made a mad dash for the garden. He plucked a single rose off the bush and slipped it into his bag before looking to his mother’s statue to greet it. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Mom.”

He ran back to the front of the mansion just as the Gorilla pulled up and made it to school without any issue. He took a few steps up the stairs and as soon as the car was out of sight, he jumped down and hid behind some bushes. As he opened up his messenger bag, Plagg flew out of his shirt and crossed his tiny arms.

“Don’t think that I didn’t catch what you did! Tikki specifically said that Ladybug didn’t want Chat Noir to bring anything because there’s absolutely nothing romantic planned!” Plagg whined. “If you keep getting your hopes up, you might end up being disappointed or getting hurt!”

Adrien’s bottom lip quivered as he pulled out the rose from his bag, relieved to see it still intact. “I know, but… it just feels wrong meeting her empty handed on Valentine’s Day of all days.”

Plagg let out the biggest groan, though knew he should be thankful Adrien had only brought a rose rather than jewels. “Fine, let’s just get this over with.”

“Plagg! Claws Out!”

* * *

Chat Noir combed his hair back with his claws as he walked into the park. His vision locked onto their statue, but there was no sign of Ladybug and her signature red suit. He took note of the time being 08:45 am exactly as he walked toward the designated location. He then peeked behind the statue to see Ladybug sitting down with her knees to her chest. Her bluebell eyes met his green and he smiled as he held out his hand. “Hey there, Bugaboo.”

As she reached out her hand to take his, her gaze wandering over to the rose in his possession. “You’ve never really been one to follow my instructions, huh, Chaton?” She sighed softly as he pulled her up.

The black cat ears on Chat’s head visibly drooped as he held out the rose. “Sorry, but I thought it’d be weird to come empty handed.”

“It’s fine, you’re right.” Ladybug gently shook her head. He really was right, after all, him not bringing her anything on Valentine’s Day would probably throw things out of proportion between shippers if it ever got posted onto the LadyBlog. Ladybug took the gorgeous, freshly picked rose in her hands before subtly inhaling its sweet scent. “I’ve only got a few minutes before I have to head on over to school, but I wanted an opportunity to talk to you just in case we’re in for a day of fighting akumas.”

Chat Noir straightened his posture, stiffening up. “Oh… um, y-yeah…” He recalled all the pictures and posts that circulated on the blog after Dark Cupid.

Ladybug began to twirl the stem between her fingers. “You’re always giving me roses… and so, just for today, I thought I’d return the favor.” She placed the red rose over her ear as she gripped her yoyo. “Red roses represent love, but…” She opened it up hesitantly, leaving Chat to wonder what she could possibly have hidden inside. “I’ve come to realize that before trying to pursue a romantic relationship, I need to be a good friend first and foremost.” She looked forward; eyes filled with resolve. “That includes you too and so, I’ve decided that not even on this day will I confess to the person I like.” She pulled out what looked to be a handmade bookmark. “Yellow roses represent friendship.” She held out the bookmark for Chat Noir to take; in the center was a pressed yellow rose, the prettiest she could find. “Our friendship means so much to me, Chat Noir, you’re my partner, my best friend, and I’d hate to hurt you on today of all days.”

A part of her heart was pleading for Chat Noir to restrain himself from asking for her love today because honestly, she didn’t think she’d be able to refuse. It would be all too easy for Ladybug to fall in love with Chat Noir and she knew it. He had been with her from the very beginning; he helped build up her courage and confidence as both a hero and as a normal girl with his unwavering support.

Without even really looking at the gift, Chat Noir knew that he would love it and immediately wrapped his arms around Ladybug to pull her into a secure embrace. “I won’t confess today, Milady…” He buried his face in her hair, finding comfort in breathing in her scent; she smelled sweet like a mix of flowers and freshly baked goods. Her smell, her warmth, everything about Ladybug felt like the home he’d always wanted to be a part of. “But, don’t think for a moment that your actions haven’t made me fall deeper in love with you.”

The melodic giggle Ladybug let out reverberated in his heart as she hugged him back, the bell around his neck jingling as if to mirror it. “I guess I shouldn’t have expected anything less, Kitty.”

She handed him the bookmark with a smile, just wishing that she could control her heart. Even if she did decide to pursue a romantic relationship with Chat Noir, it couldn’t be until Hawkmoth was defeated anyway, what with their love being the potential end of the world and all. She thought back to what Chat Blanc had said about that alternate timeline; it seemed like he was truly happy with her as both Ladybug and Marinette. Him knowing who she was and still loving her meant that he really would love the girl who was underneath the mask. Ladybug had told herself to be strong, not wanting her heart to become split in two; she wouldn’t allow her mind to be overtaken by thoughts of the far-off future or who would be her endgame. Marinette just wanted to focus on the present and she knew that the person who she was… was someone who was still very much in love with Adrien Agreste.

“Oh hey, why a bookmark of all things?” Chat suddenly questioned, tilting his head as he gazed at the back of it. Doodles of Chat Noir, Ladybug, Plagg, Tikki, and other little symbols that represented them were scattered across it, hand drawn by Ladybug herself!

Despite the overwhelming inspiration she could draw from her kitty, Marinette would resist the urge to make him clothes. She had always thought that if Ladybug were to ever give Chat Noir a present, it would have to be something functional and discreet, nothing that could ever really be noticed while out in public; after all, she couldn’t risk recognizing his civilian form wearing an original Marinette-designed.

“Why not? I just thought that versus you carrying around a yellow rose all day, only to watch it wilt, you’d want to keep it preserved for your Ladybug shrine.” Another giggle left her lips; there was no way she’d admit she’d gotten in the habit of pressing the roses he’d given her.

Chat’s eyes widened in shock as he looked dead straight at her. “How’d you know about that? Did my kwami tell you?”

“Wait, what?” Ladybug yelped, dropping her yo-yo.

“What?” Chat Noir swallowed painfully.

“Oh my gosh! I was just kidding!” Ladybug screamed. Her face flaring red from embarrassment or anger, Chat wasn’t sure. “You seriously have a Ladybug shrine!?”

“Well, I…”

The school bell rang indicating that classes were to start in 5 minutes.

She held her hand up as she shook her head. She twirled her yo-yo before tossing it upwards, securing it onto a nearby streetlamp. “You know what? I don’t even wanna know.” She grumbled as she tugged on the string to take her leave. There was no way she was going to be late to class over something she had no right to judge him for.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Milady!” Chat Noir called with a grin.

Chat looked down at the front of the bookmark, hoping to admire his lady’s handiwork just a little longer. His eyes widened though when he took note of the faintest hint of red upon tips of the yellow rose. He slapped his hand against his mouth with a gasp before running his fingers through his hair. He took in another deep breath, trying and failing to calm himself. Chat was in utter disbelief that she really might not have known what she’d gifted him.

“I think you’ve made a mistake, Milady.” He whispered as a knowing smile painted its way onto his lips.

* * *

Months passed with Marinette and Adrien getting closer than ever.

“Hey, Marinette!” Adrien smiled as he held out a copy of his old favorite novel. “Here’s the book I mentioned before. I think you’d really like it.”

“O-Oh— o-okay th-thanks!” She stuttered.

“Ah, wait! I need to take back the bookmark.” He flipped the book open while it was still in her hands.

Marinette’s eyes widened when she took note of the familiar pressed rose. “Adrien…”

“Hmm?” He smiled at her as he placed it in his chest pocket; the familiar doodles just barely visible through his white shirt.

“Where did you get that bookmark…?” She spoke, her voice even and unwavering despite her heart feeling the exact opposite.

Adrien leaned in close. “Keep it a secret between you and me, but the girl I like made it for me.”

“T-The girl you like!?” She yelped; her heart was pounding in her ears, making her question if she’d heard him right.

“Yeah, she says she only sees me as a friend, but I do have to wonder…” Adrien gave a soft sigh.

“A-About what?” Marinette squeaked.

“Did you know, Marinette?” Fondly, Adrien took the bookmark out to point to the top. “Giving a friend a yellow rose with red tips… It means that you’re starting to fall in love with them.”

Marinette lifted her head and despite the blush on her face and dropped the book onto a nearby table. “Then give me one!”

“Pardon?” Adrien’s eyes widened as she felt her wrap her arms around his neck and pull him downward. “Woah!”

“If Adrien gives Marinette a yellow rose with red tips then… Ladybug will give Chat Noir a red rose in return.” She whispered in his ear as if confessing a secret, feeling him shudder against her.

“M-Marinette!?” He stared at her wide-eyed. “A-Are you….?”

Letting him go, a teasing smirk formed on her face before turning away. “Sound fair, Kitty?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I wanted to explain how Marinette got into the habit of pressing roses, but just ended up reusing the LadyNoir chapter from my Valentine's Day series. Oh well~
> 
> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for the beta!


End file.
